Aza'gorod the Nightbringer
Summary The Nightbringer is one of the C'tan who was defeated by the Necrons during their great rebellion against the C'tan masters who had forced them into the biotransference of their minds into their undying mechanical forms. The Nightbringer's essence was divided into dozens if not hundreds of C'tan Shards, each held captive within a device known as a Tesseract Labyrinth. Each C'tan Shard is only released by the Necrons when the contingencies of the battlefield have so turned against them that no other weapon will prove able to carry the day. In such circumstances, the Necrons will release a C'tan Shard, whose constituent energy has been sealed within a mechanical body composed of the same living metal Necrodermis as the Necrons themselves. The Nightbringer's C'tan Shard is armed with a powerful C'tan Phase Scythe, and is usually manifests as a dark, towering cloaked reaper that shines with dark light, with gray and black colours similar to the traditional human mythological image of death known as the Grim Reaper. It is an image that resonates deeply in the primal subconscious of many lesser races, and all who look upon the shard feel the cold fingers of death upon their throats, for in its terrible and majestic form is the inevitability of their destruction. This stems from the Nightbringer's great slaughter of younger races during the War in Heaven, which reached a point where servants of the Old Ones learned their fear of death from him and his image entered the collective unconsciousness of many races as the personification of Death. Only the Orks, the descendants of the Old Ones' warrior race known as the Krork, are rumored to have been spared his attentions, and that is potentially why the Orks do not fear death. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | At least 3-C, likely much higher | Likely 1-C, possibly Low 1-B Name: Aza'gorod the Nightbringer Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Age: As old as the universe itself Gender: Genderless, but referred to as a male Classification: C'tan, The Star god of death Powers and abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, Reality Warping, Mind Control Energy Manipulation, Lighting manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Metal Manipulation, Intangibility (Transcended form) Anti matter manipulation (Transcended form) , Fire manipulation , Pocket reailty Manipulation, Invisability Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (A single shard is similar in power to the Emperor in the material world, as a shard of the Void Dragon gave him an incredibly tough fight. However, since basic enslaved shards usually do not act without their masters' permission, they rarely use the full extent of this power) | At least Galaxy level, likely much higher (If enough of Aza'gorod's shards fused to not only make a Transcendent C'tan, but also return most of his memory, he could easily turn on his masters and wipe out the galaxy) | Likely Complex Multiverse level, '''possibly Low Hyperverse level (Fought on par with the Eldar god Khaine, who himself was nearly equal to Slaanesh) '''Speed: Ranges from Massively Hypersonic+ '''to '''Massively FTL+ (Single shards can vary greatly in power and speed, especially if inhibited by being forced to follow Necron commands) | Massively FTL+ '''(Capable of incredibly quick intergalactic travel) | Likely '''Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class P+ | Stellar '''| Likely '''Immeasurable Striking Strength: Class XMJ | Class XPJ '''| Likely '''Complex Multiversal, possibly Low Hyperversal '(Wounded Khaine) 'Durability: Multi-Solar System level '''for stronger shards (Weaker shards usually have necrodermis shells that are far easier to pierce) | At least '''Galaxy level, likely much higher | Likely Complex Multiverse level, possibly Low Hyperversal Stamina: Vastly superhuman | Unlimited | Unlimited Standard Equipment: Phase scythe, Nightbringer cloak Range: Several meters melee range, many dozen kilometers with ranged attacks. Galactic+ with C'tan magic's and transcendent abilities Intelligence: As a shard the Nightbringer is quite simplistic as its one goal is to bring death to its masters' enemies, but as a Transcendent C'tan, he has eons of knowledge at his disposal, causing Necrons using these larger shards to be much, much more careful. Weaknesses: The primary weakness of the C'tan is their inability to comprehend the Warp. It is speculated that they find it impossible to survive in it and are particularly susceptible as a result to Warp-spawned psychic powers and the psykers that wield them. It is also speculated that they have set up the networks of pylons on Cadia, with the likely intention of sealing off the local area of realspace (i.e. the galaxy) from the Immaterium, thus cutting off the Chaos Gods' influence and starving them. Key: Single Shards | Transcendent Shards '''| '''True Power/War in Heaven Nightbringer Notable Attacks and Techniques: Shard powers: C'tan Shards are beings of reality-warping power. Their abilities are many and varied, often harking back to those their far more powerful parent-entities enjoyed. A C'tan Shard is always capable of unleashing two of the following abilities which have been recorded by Eldar scholars. * Entropic Touch - Metal decays on contact with the C'tan Shard's rotten grasp. * Gaze of Death - Eyes blazing with dark energy, the C'tan Shard drains the life from all in the vicinity. * Grand Illusion - The C'tan Shard weaves a glamour of deception, preventing the foe from seeing the true disposition of the Necron forces. * Lord of Fire - The C'tan Shard that wields this ability can become a creature of living flame, able to command the fires wielded by the enemy. This makes all Flamer weapons (as well as heat rays, Burnas,Skorchas, Inferno Cannons and any other weapon that uses flame or fire), as well as all Melta Weaponsfired near the C'tan Shard may explode at the C'tan whim. * Moulder of Worlds - Tortured rock buckles and heaves, showering the C'tan Shard's foes with boulders. * Pyreshards - The C'tan Shard conjures specks of blazing black matter and directs them against its foes. * Sentient Singularity - The C'tan Shard's presence destabilizes all local gravitational forces, disrupting engines, teleport beams and Warp jumps. * Swarm of Spirit Dust - A cloud of swirling darkness conceals the C'tan Shard from the gaze of its foes. * Time's Arrow - Mutating the flow of causation and remoulding the temporal stream of the space-time continuum, the C'tan Shard casts its foe back into the darkness from before time was time. * Transdimensional Thunderbolt - The C'tan Shard projects a bolt of crackling transdimensional energy from its outstretched palm. * Writhing Worldscape - The natural world revolts at the C'tan Shard's presence, the very ground writhing and shaking as the physical laws of reality are undone. Ascendant Powers: A Transcendent C'tan is a far more powerful entity than a standard C'tan Shard. As such, Transcendent C'tan are able to unleash these abilities when the Necrons deign to release them upon the battlefield. Every Transcendent C'tan must possess one of the following powers, though they cannot be unleashed when the C'tan is fully shackled within the confines of the Tesseract Vault: * Storm of Heavenly Fire - The Transcendent C'tan unleashes a rain of fire from the heavens which explodes with a cataclysmic blast upon the battlefield. This power is extremely effective at destroying enemy tanks and armoured vehicles. * Transliminal Stride - Using its ability to manipulate the space-time continuum and extradimensional realities, the Transcendent C'tan can move across the battlefield to a predetermined point, simply phasing through all obstacles or opponents in its path. * Seismic Shockwave - When the Transcendent C'tan slams its Necrodermis-clad foot down, it unleashes a seismic shockwave that causes the very ground to shake, blasting armoured vehicles and infantry alike into the air like unfortunate toys. A Transcendent C'tan is able to manifest two of the following Ascendant Powers, and can utilise them to devastating effect on the battlefield: * Antimatter Meteor - The Transcendent C'tan is able to unleash a huge meteor composed of antimatter upon the battlefield, a furious assault from the sky that will annihilate all normal matter within range. * Cosmic Fire - The Transcendent C'tan unleashes a wave of fire hotter than the interior of some suns upon the battlefield, incinerating everything in its path. * Seismic Assault - The Transcendent C'tan causes rumbling earthquakes with a flick of its hand, crushing enemy units to pulp. * Sky of Falling Stars - A rain of blazing meteorites falls from the sky to impact the foe at the whim of the Transcendent C'tan. * Transdimensional Maelstrom - The Transcendent C'tan uses its command of transdimensional energies to unleash a swirling extradimensional vortex upon the battlefield that can banish all it touches to an alternate reality. * Wave of Withering - The Transcendent C'tan can cause metal and flesh alike to wither at its command. Note: '''These stats are for the retconned (and now the official) Necrons which have considerably upped the strength of the Necrons and the C'tan, especially since many of the C'tan's older feats were changed to have been done only by simple shards. It should also be noted that the single shard powers are shared abilities between all the C'tan. Others '''Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Gods Category:Demigods Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Villain Characters Category:C'tan Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Immortals Category:Hax Category:Gravity Users Category:Grimm Reaper Category:Tier 1 Category:Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Fire Users Category:Metal Users Category:Technopaths Category:Life and Death Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Intangibility Category:Game Characters